blackinksoftfandomcom-20200214-history
Shigeru Miyajima
|} Shigeru Miyajima (宮島 茂; みやじま しげる, Miyajima Shigeru) ''is one of the main protagonist in the trilogy. His family line originate from a long line of British people, resulting him to have blond hair. He speaks fluent Japanese and English. He is the husband of Touya in the Omake. Appearance Shigeru was naturally born blond with blue eyes to show his British heritage. He looks similar to that of his father which made most of the people around him mistake his father as him (except Touya). The only difference to their appearance is the color of their eyes (Shigeru is blue while his father is yellow). Out of all characters, he is the 2nd tallest man. Background As mentioned, Shigeru's family came from a long line of British people. He has a happy childhood together with his family in England until they transferred to Japan, wherein Shigeru was taught to learn the Japanese language in such a young age. In the same age, he was taught on how to play the piano and various social dances for formal events. During his stay in Japan, he was homeschooled resulting him to have a quiet, serene demeanor. He only showed his out-going personality when he is in public while the other is shown when he is alone. Personality Shigeru has two personalities: one for being carefree and out-going and the other for being quiet and calm. He sees to it that these personalities show up at the right time and place. Despite coming from a rich family, he doesn't want to be celebrity-famous but rather he wanted to be at least 'well-known' to a lot people for his talents alone and not because of his family name. Relationships 'Touya Onohara' Shigeru and Touya never had anything related from the start since they are just mere classmates. However, Touya somehow caught his attention that he should be his 'fiancee' in order to prevent his parents from marrying someone he doesn't love and know. The two of them worked together as partners so that Shigeru's parents wouldn't find anything suspicious and that Shigeru can prove to his parents that he can live his life without getting married. Because of this, they both made a deal. As they spend more time together, they start to fall in love with each other. So far, Touya is the only person (besides Shigeru's mother) that could tell the difference between Shigeru and his father which proves that Shigeru and Touya have a rather close relationship. In times of conflict with women who are only interested with Shigeru's family name and inheritance, Touya always defends him saying that he deserves someone more than them. Touya is one of the few people who Shigeru shows his calm persona. 'Masahiko Yamada' Plot Overview Trivia *Shigeru's character is based from Shizuo Heiwajima of Durarara!! *Out of all the characters VerVio+ created, Shigeru has inherit the title "The Messiest Character Ever Invented" because of his hair which had her erasing her drawing book a lot. *In the Butterflies on the Rainbow Pentalogy, he was reincarnated as '''Shin Miyajima' who serves 'Princess Miyako' and is the Captain of the Guard as well as 'her' bodyguard. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:World of Fake Engagement Category:Capricorn